


Очень подозрительные (и неловкие) столкновения

by Happy_me



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Вы часто совершаете ночные прогулки по сомнительным районам? – спросил Томпсон, изобразив подобие улыбки.<br/>– Вы же знаете, как Пег любит дух приключений, – с настолько напускной беспечностью произнесла Энджи, что тем самым дискредитировала всю актерскую гильдию разом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень подозрительные (и неловкие) столкновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Encounters of the Awkward Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826825) by [i_owe_you_a_bourbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon). 



– Оу! – воскликнула удивленно Пегги, завернув за угол, и тут же откинула руку Энджи, словно та обожгла ее ладонь.

– Привет, – она и Энджи стояли как вкопанные, неловко уставившись на таких же пораженных, как и они, Соузу и Томпсона, с которыми их так внезапно столкнула судьба.

– Привет, Пегги, – сказал Томпсон, вскинув руку, чтобы поправить свою шляпу.

– Что ты делаешь здесь? – спросил Соуза. – Я имею в виду, не то, что бы я не рад тебя видеть, я просто…

Он замолчал и неловко потер шею.

– Не ожидал меня увидеть? – предположила Пегги.

– Точно.

– Вы часто совершаете ночные прогулки по сомнительным районам? – спросил Томпсон, изобразив подобие улыбки.

– Вы же знаете, как Пег любит дух приключений, – с настолько напускной беспечностью произнесла Энджи, что тем самым дискредитировала всю актерскую гильдию разом. Пегги чуть поморщилась сочувственно и увидела, что Энджи сделала то же самое.

– Ах, да, – ответила Пегги быстро. – Энджи хочет быть актрисой, как вы видите. И _каждый_ знает, что единственный способ вжиться в роль, это немного пожить жизнью героя.

– Учитывая то, что я только что видел, у нее не должно быть с этим проблем, – сказал Соуза несколько рассерженно.

– Она, правда, удивительна, – согласилась Пегги.

– Но работа в «Автомате» не дает нужного опыта для сцены, – сказала Энджи. – Что насчет вас парни? Вы не должны быть где-нибудь в другом месте в ночь пятницы?

– Очевидно, что нигде, кроме как на углу паршивой улицы, – произнес Томпсон. – Ночная смена. Дерьмовая работа. Как обычно.

Пегги наморщила лоб:

– Я думала, что ночная смена сегодня у агента Маркса и агента Бэйли.

– Мы… Ммм… Нас вызвали, – быстро выпалил Соуза.

– И мы должны вернуться в контору, – продолжил Томпсон, – чтобы возглавить дежурство. Не хочу, чтобы они там без нас ходили как неприкаянные.

– Конечно, да, извините, что задержали вас, – сказала Пегги. – Мы тоже должны идти дальше.

– Ага, места, в которых надо побывать, люди, которых надо увидеть, – добавила Энджи.

– Ночи, мальчики, – кратко кивнув, попрощалась Пегги.

– Доброй ночи, леди, – ответил Соуза, неловко кивнув в ответ.

И две группы людей быстро разошлись в соответствующих направлениях.

– Странные люди, эти твои коллеги, – сказал Энджи, когда они прошли несколько блоков. Она обернулась через плечо. – Думаешь, что они что-то заметили?

Пегги покачала головой:

– Не волнуйся, Энджи, эти мальчишки не заметили бы даже кирпич, который ударил бы их по голове, – она обняла рукой другую женщину и наклонилась, чтобы подарить ей быстрый поцелуй, – Я уверяю тебя, мы в безопасности.

~

Соуза с тревогой посмотрел через плечо:

– Ты думаешь, что они что-нибудь увидели, Джек?

Томпсон покачал головой.

– Ты слишком много волнуешься, Дэнни Бой. Они ничего не видели, – он просмотрел на него из-под края своей шляпы, – кроме того, что плохого они могут нам сделать? Не похоже, что Картер и ее подружка собираются бегать по городу, надрывая животики, и рассказывать о наших личных делах.

– Да, ты прав, – согласился Соуза, хотя он все еще казался немного взбудораженным. – Пегги не стала бы так поступать.

– Если это заставит почувствовать тебя немного лучше, то я попытаюсь сдерживать свои чувства, когда мы будем на публике, – признался Томпсон.

Соуза фыркнул:

– Ты и так уже большой засранец, я не хотел бы сталкиваться с тобой, когда ты сдерживаешь свои чувства.

– Хорошо, – ответил Томпсон. – Тогда возьми меня вновь за мою гребаную руку, ты, заносчивый ублюдок.


End file.
